Kiss It Better
by luvme123
Summary: Mori's way of dealing with his bad thoughts about his cousin is rather effective...until Honey finds out. Takahoney/takashixmitsukuni/honeyxmori whatever you want. Smut. Tw for unintentional/unconscious self harm.


**I'm not proud of this. Not one bit. **

Cold water rushes over Takashi Morinozuka's body, enveloping him and evaporating the bad thoughts. He never tried to fix the problem, just subdue it; he took cold showers to calm his body down, but then...

He would turn the tap on as hot as it would go, letting the scalding water hit him without any sort of hiss or grimace in pain. He deserved it, he knew. For thinking those horrible thoughts about his Mitsukuni. He deserved much more than a few burns that would go away within a few minutes of getting out of the steaming bathroom.

"Takashi? Are you in there _still_?" The voice belonged to the person he was punishing himself for thinking about. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. For a moment, Mori considers inviting the young blonde in, telling him to leave his beloved Usa-chan in the hall for fear of it getting wrecked in his fit of passion, but instead turns the water up more.

"Uh-huh." Was all he replied.

Honey giggles. "Oh, ok! Just hurry up, Takashi, Usa-chan and I want to say goodnight!"

The punishments hadn't happened as much, recently, but now that Honey was staying for a week while his parents were out on business without him - they didn't want to worry him with the heir's duties until he graduated in a few months - so they sent him to stay with Mori. And the bad thoughts came back as soon as the smaller boy jumped into his bed in the guest room.

His own parents were both at work, and would be until late; and just like that the thoughts are back, and the water's already as hot as it could get. Too hot for his body to respond to the thoughts, which was new, but he was also glad. Instead of dwelling in his thoughts any longer, Mori steps out into the bathroom.

Steam swirls around him and he sighs as he wraps his towel around his whole body instinctively, drying himself off before tying the fabric off at his waist. He examines himself in the mirror after most of the fog has lifted and cringes. Large blisters scatter his arms and shoulders, and he's sure more of his body as well, but he's too worried about if anyone were to _see_ them to care about where they were.

It was a short walk to his bedroom - the Morinozukas, not being technically related to the Haninozukas, only really gained a small bit of money and freedom from their servitude to the wealthier family, and the house was mediocre size in comparison to Honey's - and he had no nannies or maids to fuss over him, so he wasn't as much worried about _anyone_ seeing him like this than he was _Honey_ seeing him. The blonde would surely worry, and that would just make his thoughts worse.

Another sigh. If he spent any longer in here, Honey would just come in; that's the thing with them, they should be able to walk into the bathroom without the other being awkward, penetrated with their own sick dreams...but it wasn't like that, because nothing can be that simple.

Mori opens the door, expecting Honey's weight to hit his red, burnt skin, but nothing and he audibly sighs. He could probably make it to his room. He just had to make it around a sleeping Honey, who had fallen asleep on the hall floor waiting for him, Usa-chan tight in his arms.

Another dirty thought and Mori decides to just slap his forearm where the pink skin was raised slightly, cringing at the pain.

Quietly, Mori steps over Honey's sleeping form. He'd get him into his bed when he was dressed. A light groan from behind him stops him in his tracks. "Taka...shi?..Are you all done now?.." Honey was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Mori just grunts in reply. "I'm getting dressed. Go climb into your bed." Mori instructs, not turning back. He knew if he did, he'd have another dirty thought and he didn't want that.

"Takashi, are you going to at least say goodnight?" Honey stands, smiling at his cousin, but the smile fades as he sees the raised skin on the larger boys' back. "...Did you get hurt at kendo practice?"

Honey knew it was a stupid question; you could never get burns like that on your back in kendo, and even if you could, surely Honey would have noticed when Mori had slid his shirt off and announced he was going to take a shower before they both went to sleep that night.

But surely Mori should have noticed how audibly he gulped when he saw his taut muscles toss the shirt near-seductively into its hamper, so maybe he didn't notice if they were there earlier.

"No." Mori's eyes widen, and he steps towards his room again. "Go to your room, I'll be right in to say goodnight."

"Wait, Takashi-" The door slams shut and Honey pouts. He opens the door to see Mori just pulling a pair of boxers over himself. The taller flushes as another dirty thought fills his head.

"Mitsukuni, I told you to-"

"Who did this to you, Takashi?"

Honey's serious voice startles Mori, and he looks the other in the eyes. "No one."

"Takashi," Honey says sternly, "Someone had to have! I know you wouldn't do that-" Honey pauses. "...You wouldn't do that, would you?...Takashi?..."

Mori shifts his gaze from Honey's innocent eyes and looks at the floor.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." He mumbles to his cousin. "I...I only wanted to hurt a little bit, so I didn't think the bad things...but it left marks again..."

"Again?" Honey thinks of all the times he's ridden on Mori's back, all the times he's probably had burns similar to the ones he had now and his eyes water. "T-takashi..." Slowly, quietly, Mori reaches for a shirt to cover himself with, but Honey stops him with a small hand over his. "Tell me about the bad thoughts..."

Mori gulps. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the bathroom and climb back into the scalding water like he usually did when his thoughts returned after showers, but Honey was holding him in place as he pushed him into a sitting position on the bed next to him.

"I-I can't."

"Please? I want to make it better, but I need to know what's making you sad, Takashi. Please?"

Mori could never say no to Honey. "...Th-they're about you."

"Huh?" Honey looks up at Mori, confused. He didn't think he'd heard right.

"They're...about you. You and I, to be more specific. Together." Mori was trying to keep the briefing short. "It's wrong, though."

The Haninozukas, and Morinozukas included, weren't against gay relationships, and were actually trying to bring more LGBT awareness to Japan, and this confuses Honey. _What does Takashi mean it's wrong?...I get those sometimes and it feels right to me..._

"W-we're cousins, family, it- it would be wrong for us to..."

"You're silly, Takashi." Honey giggles, pressing his lips to a burn on Mori's shoulder. Mori freezes up.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Kissing it better of course..." Honey hums against Mori's hot skin as he moves to stand on the bed on his knees to get better leverage on the taller boy. He crawls behind him and places kisses on his back. "What else would I be doing?"

The coolness of Honey's lips cool his burning skin and Mori sighs in pleasure as Honey presses lightly on a particularly burnt bit on his shoulder-blade.

"Right there. Again. Could you please- a- again?" He was acting completely different, the boy pressing kisses to his body having melted him into a puddle in his own home. Honey kisses the spot lightly again, his eyes closing, lashes tickling the bare skin above where his lips had touched and Mori takes a shaky breath.

Honey lays him down softly, and while Mori couldn't help but know this was wrong, he let it happen. He let his cousin - his family, his friend - kiss all over his body. He let Honey - _his Mitsukuni -_- lay him down on his bed and kiss at his stomach.

Honey moves slowly, placing light kisses on Mori's chest, and back down onto his stomach. The bad thoughts come back and it takes all his willpower not to grab the smaller boys' head, whip off his underwear, and push him onto the erection he was trying not to get. Honey seemingly beats him to it as the waistband of the soft fabric is pushed down the slightest. Mori looks to see the small boy pressing soft kisses to the unmarred skin on his hip bone, and across the toned V of his torso.

"I wonder if you have any owies down there..." Honey breath is hot against his skin, and he almost sounds innocent, but surely his motives were not, because he wouldn't be teasing him like this if they were. Another kiss, on the other side of his hips, and Mori can't handle it.

He pulls Honey up, cringing as his stiffening, blistered skin moves too quickly and stretches out, and kisses the smaller boy roughly. Honey gasps against his lips, and Mori takes the chance to slide his tongue into the other's mouth. Honey instantly kisses back, copying Mori's move but _much_ better. Mori has to wonder how he knew how to do this, but his thoughts get cut short by Honey's lips slipping from his own and he nearly _whimpers_.

"Takashi, I'm supposed to make you feel better..." Honey whines, pouting. "Let me do this."

Mori just moans, because a knee is pressing onto his cock and he can't help it - he's hard now and that means he's let the thoughts get to him again.

_But this isn't a dirty thought..._

Honey grins and moves to slide Mori's boxers down again.

Mori grabs his hands. "How do you know how to do this?" He asks.

"I have..._unrestricted_ internet access, Takashi," Honey says, his voice dropping an octave as he finally unclothed the taller boy. "I _couldn't_ let it go to waste." Mori shudders. He'd never thought of Honey as someone who watched..._that_ kind of stuff.

His thoughts are cut off by soft lips pressing onto a portion of skin near his crotch. He hadn't even noticed Honey had climbed off of him. He moans as Honey kisses the tip of his cock.

"Mitsukuni," He grunts, but Honey isn't listening, "Mitsukuni, you don't have to do this just because I told you about the thoughts. Please, I don't want you to do anything you don't-"

"I want to." Honey replies simply. He looks his cousin - not a cousin, barely his cousin, he had to remind himself - in the eyes and smiles reassuringly at him. "...Promise you won't hurt yourself anymore?"

"Of course." He couldn't say no to those eyes. The ones locked with his own, so wide and so _innocent_...

Until they flutter shut and Honey's mouth slides around his twitching member slowly, taking it in half way. Mori shudders at this, and reminds himself this isn't one of his little fantasies he'd felt bad about, but the real thing. He wonders if he should feel bad about _this_, but all he feels is pleasure as Honey takes his entire shaft into his mouth upon a second try.

Mori lets Honey do things to his body, things he'd only dreamt about. Things he shouldn't be doing. He moans lightly as Honey's tongue trails his cock as he pulls his mouth back and pushes it forward effortlessly. He wouldn't last long if Honey kept doing that.

Honey, as if reading his mind, detaches himself to grin sloppily at Mori. He kisses the skin of his stomach as he crawls up, hand grabbing onto the taller's cock and stoking. He plants a kiss on Mori's lips, and Mori responds quickly with a kiss of his own. Mori moans into the smaller boys' mouth, and Honey takes the chance to slip his tongue in the others'.

Honey's hand moves almost expertly, and though Mori wonders how he learned how to do stuff like this, soon he's feeling the familiar warmth growing in his stomach and holds back a moan as he finishes into the smaller boys' hand. He looks down to see Honey grinning blindly at him, bangs having slipped over his eyes some time ago.

Silently, Mori reaches a hand up and wipes the blonde locks from his face, eyes cool once again. "You know, usually I'm kissing you better," He can't stop himself from speaking, the words forming themselves.

Honey giggles. "Yeah, but sometimes even the strongest people need to be kissed better too."

Mori nods. "Yeah."

"...Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't do that anymore? Whatever you did to make those burns," Honey looks innocently up at Mori, holding a sticky pinky finger up to the taller boy, "I know you feel like it's bad, but promise anyways. I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

Mori's heart melts instantly, and he locks pinkies with Honey.

"I promise." He says. Then, looking him up and down, he adds as he pulls Honey into his arms, walking towards the bathroom, "Now let's go get you cleaned up before bed."


End file.
